Escalando el abismo
by Aris Black
Summary: La guerra contra el famoso Voldemort empeora, y aunque ellos estén a salvo bajo el cuidado de Albus Dumbledore, van a comenzar a sentirla. Dejarán de ver la guerra como algo de lo que los adultos tienen que hacerse cargo, para tomar parte de ella.
1. Cap 1: Pequeño error de la vida

_**Capitulo 1: Pequeño error de la vida **_

Iba y venía por la plataforma, con pasos gigantes y pesados, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el ceño fruncido.

- James… James… ¡James!

Solo reaccionó cuando escuchó su nombre por tercera vez, y exclamado por una Avril bastante alterada.

- ¿Podrías calmarte? –le preguntó totalmente sacada de quicio.

- ¡Claro que no! –James estaba mucho más alterado que ella- Sólo faltan tres minutos para que el tren parta y hace diez que estamos acá esperando a que llegue.

- Ya va a llegar –trató de calmarlo Remus, colocándole su mano en el hombro de James.

Dejó de caminar, pero no podía quedarse quieto. Observaba fijamente la columna por la cual se entraba a la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos, pero no entraba la persona que él esperaba.

- Ya tienen que subir, chicos- los apremió Dorea.

- Pero… -se resistió James al empuje de su padre.

Mientras Charlus lo empujaba le decía palabras de ánimo, que poca cosa hacían en el ánimo de James.

- ¡Nos vemos en Navidad! –saludó Dorea, como cada año.

Su hijo apenas tenía ganas de asentir con la cabeza, así que tomaron de buen agrado la leve sonrisa de él.

James solo seguía a sus amigos mientras trataban de encontrar un compartimiento vacío, algo difícil, ya que se habían demorado mucho para subir y no había ninguno donde entraran todos.

- ¡Acá está! –exclamó Avril enérgicamente.

Él agradeció que al fin hubieran conseguido un compartimiento, solo quería echarse y dejarse morir, y eso no podía hacerlo en el pasillo del tren.

Entró a lo último de todos, cabizbajo, sacando su varita para levitar y guardar su baúl.

- Hola, James.

El aludido dirigió su vista hacia ella, sin poder creerlo.

- ¡¿Qué haces acá?! –fue lo único que pudo decir.

- ¡¿Qué pregunta es ésa?! ¡Vengo a la escuela! –respondió una muy enfadada Lily Evans.

- ¡¿Y te enojas?! ¡Te estuvimos esperando! –Le recriminó señalando a sus amigos- ¡Ahí afuera creyendo que no ibas a venir!

- ¿Y me tengo que disculpar por guardar un compartimiento? –preguntó orgullosa, sin demostrar ni una pizca de culpabilidad.

- ¡No! ¡Tienes que disculparte por hacerme preocupar! –dicho esto, James cayó rendido en el asiento al lado de ella y cerró los ojos.

Los demás saludaron a Lily y empezaron a conversar tranquilamente.

- ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta? –inquirió Peter.

- Ya la hiciste –contestó James ácidamente, aún enfadado.

- ¿Realmente están saliendo? ¿No es parte de algún reto, compromiso o actuación? –preguntó ignorando a James.

James abrió los ojos y se enderezó en el asiento. Lily estaba mirando hacia fuera y había enrojecido levemente. Él sonrió.

- ¿Qué respondes a eso, Evans? –le preguntó, punzándola con su dedo índice en el brazo.

Ella le sujetó la mano para que la dejara de molestar y miró fijamente a Peter.

- Realmente somos novios… Un pequeño error de la vida, ¿entiendes? –le contestó enarcando una ceja.

- ¡Ey! –Exclamó James, dolido- ¿No habíamos quedado que Wright había sido el error?

- No menciones a ese engendro –lo interrumpió enfadada.

- ¿Qué pasó con él? –preguntó Avril.

- Después te cuento –contestó sonriéndole enigmáticamente.

- ¡Eh! ¿Qué es eso? ¡Yo quiero saber! –reclamó James.

- No molestes, estás castigado –contestó Lily, dispuesta a ignorarlo para seguir hablando con su amiga.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por tonto –le contestó ella simplemente, guiñándole un ojo.

James no comía, solo tragaba, parecía un túnel sin fondo.

- ¿Qué se supone que hice mal? –preguntó luego de machacar una pata de pollo.

- Le preguntaste "¡¿Qué haces acá?!" –Le contestó Peter, aunque él no estuviera esperando una respuesta, imitando el tono asustado de James.- Cualquiera se ofendería con una pregunta así.

James no estaba de acuerdo. Era natural en una persona decir incoherencias luego de haber estado tan preocupado, pero no quería discutir, pelear con Lily lo agotaba. Lo molestaba que ella no tuviera consideración por lo mal que la había pasado en esos quince eternos minutos, y luego lo trataba como un error de la vida.

El comienzo del año no era como él se lo había imaginado. Creía que el viaje en el Expreso lo disfrutarían como el último, que estarían tan pegados con Lily que todo el colegio se daría cuenta de que al fin eran pareja… pero ahora ella estaba sentada al frente de él, hablando con Avril y Remus muy animada, ignorándolo adrede. Los únicos que estaban más o menos pendientes de él eran Peter y Sirius.

James estiró su pierna, pero tratando de que el resto de su cuerpo no se moviera para no delatarse y trató de patear a Lily.

- ¡Auch! –Se quejó Avril- ¿Por qué me pateas? –dirigiéndose a Sirius, y lo pateó.

- ¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó su novio dolorido, mientras trataba de devolver el golpe, pero le dio a Remus.

- ¡Enfermo! –respondió él y pateó al frente, o sea a Peter.

Peter trató de devolvérsela a Remus, pero le dio a Lily, que estaba al lado de éste. Ella solo fulminó al resto con la mirada pero no siguió el juego.

James comenzó a reír como un psicótico. Había generado una reacción en cadena solo para llamar la atención de Lily, y había fallado. Como otras tantas veces.

Todos lo miraron extrañados.

- ¿Qué hiciste? –le preguntó Sirius, mientras se le asomaba una sonrisa.

James le respondió vagamente y comenzó a comer su postre.

- Muy bien –dijo el director un rato después-. Es momento de ir a la cama, tienen que estar descansados para mañana. Además, ¡yo ya tengo sueño! –Dumbledore les sonrío y así concluyó su despedida.

- Dumbledore parece realmente cansado –comentó Peter mientras iban a la Sala Común.

- Ser director de Hogwarts y además ser alguien muy importante para el mundo mágico no debe ser fácil.

- Pero podría disimularlo –le retrucó-, va a hacer que sus adorados alumnos se preocupen –hizo como si se limpiara unas lágrimas inexistentes.

- Oh, si… claro –Sirius le siguió el juego-. ¡Albus no te estreses que te necesitamos! –tenía su mano alzada como si quisiera agarrar algo que estaba arriba suyo y no alcanzaba.

Peter interrumpió la actuación al llegar al cuadro de la Dama Gorda.

- No sé la contraseña –dijo al grupo.

- Hocus Pocus –dijeron Lily y James al mismo tiempo.

Todos tuvieron que aguantar las ganas de reír que tenían.

- Sorprendente coordinación –murmuró Peter, sonriendo, expresando los pensamientos de todos en voz alta.

Lily bufó exasperada y murmuró un "qué infantiles".

Entraron a la Sala Común, que estaba bastante movida con los prefectos enseñando los cuartos a los de primer año, y el resto de los Gryffindors reencontrándose con sus compañeros.

James oyó como Lily le preguntaba a Remus si no extrañaba un poco el trabajo de ser prefectos.

Ella sí lo extrañaba. No lo dijo en voz alta, pero él sabía, creía conocerla lo suficiente como para reconocer esa mirada nostálgica dirigida hacia los que ocupaban, en ese momento, el antiguo puesto de ella y su amigo.

- Me voy a dormir –se despidió Avril luego de un momento.

- Yo también –dijo Lily dispuesta a seguirla.

James se levantó rápidamente del sillón donde estaba.

- Espera –Lily se detuvo y giró para mirarlo-. ¿Podemos hablar un momentito?

Ella solo asintió y aceptó la mano que él le ofreció.

Estaban fuera de la Sala Común, pero bastante cerca para poder entrar si se acercaba Filch.

- ¿Por qué peleamos? –se preguntó a si mismo, pero en voz alta.

Pese a que no esperaba una respuesta, Lily le contestó.

- Porque sos tonto.

James se mordió la lengua y respiró profundo para no contestar como le habría gustado.

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que hablo?

Lily se tapó la boca con las manos.

- Lo siento –dijo dándose cuenta de su error.

Él se apoyó contra la pared.

- Felicidades. Premio Anual.

- Igualmente –le contestó ella-. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras Premio Anual?

- Te hago la misma pregunta –le dijo sonriéndole-. No quería que me envidiaras, aunque ahora me doy cuenta que no lo habrías hecho –añadió, tomándole la mano nuevamente-. Pero claro, no tenía modo de saber.

- ¡Si yo no soy envidiosa! –se defendió.

James largó una sonora carcajada y la acercó más a él.

- Es molesto pelear, pero realmente te ves linda enojada.

Lily bajó la cabeza, pero sonreía.

- No digas cursilerías, por favor.

James se la quedó observando, mientras ella tocaba su insignia plateada.

- Ey –susurró él, llamándole la atención- ¿Realmente soy un error en tu vida y un tonto?

Lily lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.

- Si, tonto, el peor de todos. ¿Cómo vas a creer que sos un error en mi vida? –Ahora le tocó a ella reír- No tendrías que hacer tanto caso a lo que digo cuando me enojo.

James se acercó a ella lentamente, al punto en que ambas respiraciones se juntaban y se mezclaban.

- Te quiero.

Lily se limitó a acortar el espacio y aprisionar sus labios contra los de él.

- Está decidido, nuestro blanco ahora es Evans –dijo Sirius.

- ¿Blanco para qué? –preguntó desconfiado James, que entraba a la habitación y llegó a escuchar eso.

- Será nuestra primer victima de este año –contestó Peter como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- ¡¿Qué están planeando?! –James se empezó a alterar.

- Tranquilo, Cornamenta –intercedió Remus-. ¿Crees que yo dejaría que le hicieran daño?

- ¿Qué van a hacer? –preguntó más calmado al darse cuenta de lo mal que estaba si desconfiaba de sus amigos.

Sirius sonrió enigmáticamente, pero no le dio ninguna respuesta clara. Al fin y al cabo, la prueba también incluía a James.

/-.-.-.-.-\

_Ya me había rendido completamente de publicar en esta pagina... pero bueno, soy muy cabeza dura como para dejarlo :)_

_Espero que disfruten de este primer capitulo, la próxima semana viene el otro._

_"Harry Potter" le pertenece pura y exclusivamente a J.K. Rowling, pero nos dio tan poco de los Merodeadores, que es inevitable escribir de ellos _

_Saludos!_


	2. Cap 2: La prueba más dificil

_**Capitulo 2: La prueba más difícil**_

Los primeros días de clases eran terribles, todo el mundo sabía eso. No era necesario que nadie lo dijera en voz alta para que todos sintieran la misma presión que habían olvidado los últimos tres meses. Sin embargo, y aunque no hiciera falta, ella se encargaba de decirlo.

- ¡Estoy cansada, no quiero!

Lily estaba sentada al lado suyo en un sillón de la Sala Común, con la espalda totalmente apoyada en el respaldo, y la cabeza tirada hacia atrás, moviéndola frenéticamente hacia cada lado.

- Nadie te obliga, tienes todo el fin de semana para hacerlo –trataba de tranquilizarla, algo totalmente inútil.

- ¡No! Yo quiero disfrutar mi primer descanso sin ningún deber por delante –discutía sin poder quedarse quieta en el sillón que compartían, algo que lo molestaba sobremanera.

James decidió dejar que se arreglara sola, no podía decirle qué hacer, era un problema de ella cómo administraba su tiempo. Así que prefirió leer "El Profeta", algo que no había podido hacer esa mañana.

En un punto, Lily dejó de hacer berrinches y, cansada, se apoyó sobre el hombro de James.

- Miren chicos, si ya parecen casados y todo –dijo Peter entrando en la Sala Común junto a Remus, Avril y Sirius.

- ¡Hey! –los retó James- ¿Dónde se habían metido?

- Creo que tus objeciones no sirven de nada, Sirius –continuó Avril, ignorando la pregunta de James.

- Si, -coincidió Remus- no importa que no te guste, ellos son novios igualmente.

James miró a Sirius, que tenía la vista puesta en otra cosa. Siguió la mirada y se encontró con que Lily era la víctima de esos asesinos ojos grises.

- Yo no pienso aceptarla -dijo fríamente.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó James, preocupado- Nunca pusiste ningún reparo en los planes de que sea mi novia.

- No la soporto –le contestó, corriendo la mirada hacia la aludida-. No creo que sea la chica adecuada para ser la novia de mi mejor amigo.

James miró a Lily, que observaba fijamente a su amigo, con mirada calculadora. De pronto, temió lo peor. James comenzó a rogar que no se pusieran a pelear, porque sería muy costoso elegir un bando.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? –preguntó firmemente. Al ver que no entendían, Lily se explayó- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me acepten?

James se asombró. Nunca se habría imaginado que Lily haría cualquier cosa para que sus amigos, más específicamente Sirius, la aceptaran. Creía que era más propio de ella ignorar ese tipo de cosas que molestaran.

Percibió la mirada entre sus amigos, y lo inquietó un poco, sin saber por qué.

- Tendrás que pasar las pruebas que nosotros te pongamos –dijo Peter, señalándose a él y a los otros dos.

- ¿Qué tipo de pruebas? –preguntó James receloso.

- No te metas en esto –lo frenó Lily-, no es cosa tuya.

- ¿Cómo que no me meta? –replicó James sin poder contenerse.

- Lily tiene razón –dijo Remus con suavidad, tratando de calmarlo con su tono de voz, algo que, curiosamente, siempre lograba-, es mejor que te quedes al margen. Solo van a ser sus acciones las que evaluemos, nada más.

- Muy bien. Entonces si, según su criterio, me comporto como debo, ¿no pondrán ninguna objeción con que sea la novia de James? –preguntó Lily para asegurarse que había entendido.

Los chicos asintieron con la cabeza, y así zanjaron el asunto.

- ¿Vas a hacer tu tarea o no? –le preguntó a Lily, observando que Remus se disponía a hacerla.

- Remus –ella lo ignoró y se dirigió a su amigo. Eso lo molestó, pero trató de esconderlo, porque ella estaba a prueba y tal vez si demostraba que eso lo ofendía, la perjudicaría- ¿estar en periodo de prueba impide que me ayudes con la tarea?

- No lo sé. Por mi no hay problema, pero podría ser que al resto del jurado no le parezca bien. –le contestó él sonriéndole. Por su tono de voz podría decirse que estaba siendo sarcástico, pero James no estaba muy seguro de ello.

Lily se giró hacia él, y lo escrutó con la mirada.

- ¿Consideras que está mal que me ayude con los deberes cuando no tengo muchas ganas de hacerlos?

James meditó en la respuesta. Preferiría poder ayudarla él mismo, pero seguramente terminarían peleando, y además Remus tenía más facilidad para explicar que cualquiera de ellos.

- Sólo si me ayuda a mí también –le contestó sonriéndole, y dispuesto a hacer la redacción para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que tenía pensado dejar para más adelante.

- ¿Acaso te da miedo que te lo acapare? –preguntó codeándolo.

Lily reía, sin esperar ninguna respuesta. James dejó de sonreír y apartó la vista. Lo molestaba lo ingenua que podía llegar a ser.

Era evidente que no temía que una chica acaparara la atención de su amigo, y lo distraiga de sus obligaciones como Merodeador y amigo. Pensaba que era evidente y que no era el único que debía pensar de ésa manera, ya que el problema era que esa chica era Lily, SU Lily.

Él temía que pasara al revés, que alguno de sus amigos llamara la atención de ella, y que se la terminaran quitando, de eso sí que tenía miedo. Porque, a fin de cuentas, eran Merodeadores, y cada uno de ellos poseían diferentes habilidades para conseguir lo que querían.

- Sirius, ¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo? –preguntó James, algo alterado; evidencia era que lo llamó por su nombre, y no por el apodo.

Ya era de madrugada, y habían decidido ir a acostarse de una buena vez. Peter estaba duchándose, Remus colocándose su pijama y Sirius estaba recostado en su cama leyendo una revista, cuando él entró decidido a la habitación.

- Estoy leyendo –contestó el joven, sin siquiera apartar la vista de lo que leía.

- No te pases de listo… sabes a lo que me refiero.

- Cornamenta, si no hablas claro es obvio que va a poder zafar de la situación –intervino Remus, sentado en su cama, con el pijama a medio poner.

- ¿A quién se le ocurrió la excelente idea de poner a prueba a Lily? –preguntó James sarcástico, revolviendo su baúl para encontrar su bermuda para dormir.

- ¿Realmente eso quieres preguntar? ¿Te preocupa de quién fue la idea? –le cuestionó Sirius, con cara de sorprendido, aunque James sabía de sobra que lo único que estaba haciendo era evitarlo.

- No, tienes razón. No tengo ninguna pregunta, solo algo que decirles. –Justo en ese momento salió Peter del baño, ya con su pijama puesto, para oír lo que James quería decir- Paren esa prueba. Es una estupidez, nadie les pidió que controlaran a mi novia.

- No estamos controlando nada, solo verificamos que ella sea la correcta –corrigió Remus tranquilamente, como si fuera algo obvio, y el error de James algo enorme.

- No tienen porqué hacerlo. Es mi novia. –Exclamó remarcando su posesión- Nadie controló que Avril fuera de fiar.

- ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo le escondimos cosas? –preguntó Peter muy oportuno.

- Exactamente. –Remus asintió- Si supera esta prueba, Lily puede tener acceso inmediatamente a todos nuestros secretos.

- ¿Todos? –le preguntó significativamente, mirándolo muy fijo a los ojos.

- A todos –contestó Remus, luego de pensarlo un momento.

James quedó un poco conforme tras ese acuerdo. Remus estaba dispuesto a compartir su más grande y triste secreto si Lily pasaba esa prueba. Y él estaba dispuesto a hacer de todo para ayudarla a que la superara.

Mientras se colocaba su bermuda y su enorme remera roja con el escudo de Gryffindor bordado por su madre, pensaba en que seguramente ayudaría si trataba de evitar las peleas. Haría todo lo posible para no hacer enojar a Lily y con un esfuerzo consiente no se enojaría él tampoco. Y así se durmió pensando en que, a partir del siguiente día, empezaría a ponerlo en práctica.

Aunque, es más fácil decir que hacer.

Volvía del campo de Quidditch, junto a Sirius. Hablaban sobre la selección, que se daría el sábado de la semana siguiente. James no podía permitirse que sus jugadores estén en mejor condición física que él. Estaba mal, teniendo en cuenta que era capitán del equipo; por lo que ya había empezado con su entrenamiento individual.

Automáticamente, cuando entró al Gran Salón rastreó su presencia en la mesa Gryffindor. Ahí estaba ella, desayunando tarde, aún con cara de sueño… ¡¿dándole de comer a Peter?!

Miró a Sirius que estaba a su lado, como para saber si él veía lo mismo. Su amigo tenía cara de sorpresa, aunque se le iba asomando una sonrisa en el rostro. Definitivamente estaban viendo lo mismo.

Apuró el paso hacia donde estaban su pequeño amigo y su novia, tratando de calmarse, sabedor de que siempre que se pida correctamente, hay una respuesta clara para todas las cosas. Aunque claro, a veces los pensamientos más lógicos no van acompañados de acciones procedentes de ellos.

- ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? –le susurró violentamente, sin haber podido contenerse.

- Hola querida, ¡cuánto tiempo! Soñé con vos y no podía esperar a terminar el entrenamiento para verte… -contestó Lily sarcásticamente.

James rodeó los ojos y le dio un beso en los labios.

- Ahora sí. –Contestó Lily conforme, con una sonrisa, mientras le daba otra cucharada a su amigo- Estoy desayunando con Peter.

- ¿Y por qué le tienes que dar de comer en la boca? –preguntó, sin dejar de hablar en susurros, apoyando sus manos en los hombros de Peter.

Era bastante consciente de que últimamente ellos dos fácilmente se volvían el centro de atención y no pensaba montar una escenita en el Gran Salón.

- Porque vi que estaba tratando de comer con la mano izquierda y no podía, así que decidí ayudarlo –contestó ella, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, mientras seguía alimentando a Peter que sonreía, muy pagado de sí mismo.

- Que estés en periodo de prueba no quiere decir que tengas que comportarte como si fueras su esclava –trató de razonar con ella.

- Nadie me está obligando a nada. Es amigo tuyo, y si está en problemas, es lo único que necesito saber para ayudar –le contestó, ofendiéndose porque él le hubiera dicho que lo hacía por obligación, así que James decidió atacar por otro lado.

- Peter querido. –James se dirigió a su amigo, que estaba sentado al lado de Lily- ¿Por qué razón comías con la mano izquierda? Si se puede saber, claro.

- Porque me caí de la cama y me lastimé la muñeca derecha –contestó, recibiendo otra cucharada de comida.

- ¿No crees que estás un poquito grande como para seguir cayéndote de la cama? –preguntó James, escéptico.

- Son cosas que pasan, Cornamenta. –Contestó cuando tragó, sin despegarse de esa sonrisa de satisfacción- Esas camas son muy chiquitas para todo lo que me muevo.

James agarró la cuchara que Lily estaba acercando a la boca de Peter, y se sentó entre los dos.

- ¿Y Remus y Avril? –le preguntó a Lily, mientras alimentaba a Peter.

- En la biblioteca, Remus la está ayudando en Runas. Parece que este año le están dando con todo a la pobre. –contestó ella, untándose un poco de mermelada en una tostada.

- ¡Auch! ¡James! –se quejó Peter.

El aludido no había tenido la delicadeza de mirar a la persona que estaba alimentando, por lo que le había clavado la cuchara en la mejilla. Masculló algo parecido a una disculpa.

- No importa. –Le contestó Peter- Canuto, ¿vamos a molestar a los chicos?

Su amigo asintió con la cabeza, y se levantó de su lugar, donde había estado desayunando en ese tiempo.

- Gracias, Lily –dijo Peter. Luego le susurró algo al oído y se encaminó hacia la salida del Gran Salón junto a Sirius.

Lily sonreía contenta, James extrañado le preguntó qué le había dicho.

- Que aprobé. Para él ya estoy aprobada –contestó y luego se dedicó a desayunar.

James miró hacia donde estaban sus amigos. Peter se había quedado en la puerta del Gran Salón, como si esperara a que él lo mirara. De repente, alzó su mano derecha y comenzó a moverla de un lado a otro. Evidentemente, no estaba para nada lastimado.

Había mucha gente. Él no podía concentrarse y menos todavía los aspirantes al puesto de buscador. Se había demorado mucho la selección para conseguir un nuevo golpeador, y no podía elegir a un buen buscador con tanta chusma dando vueltas por ahí.

- ¡Potter, es nuestro turno en el campo! –reclamó la capitana del equipo de Ravenclaw.

James asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia el grupo de chicos y chicas que esperaban para las pruebas.

- Ya tengo sus nombres, les haré saber cuándo será la selección. ¡Hasta entonces! –se despidió alegremente.

La verdad era que no estaba tan feliz. Había una cantidad inusual de aspirantes para formar parte del equipo, y eso dificultaba un poco la selección.

Pensaba en que tendría que hacer algo para sacar a la basura y poder ver a los que realmente tenían chances, cuando se vio interrumpido en sus cavilaciones.

- Parece que hay muchos Potter's petulantes queriendo entrar al equipo –le dijo Lily, totalmente segura, como si hubiera pensado en el tema.

- No sé a qué te refieres con eso –contestó calmado, pero tratando de descubrir a lo que se refería ella.

- ¿No viste? –le preguntó, encaminándose hacia el castillo.

- ¿Qué cosa? –James se estaba irritando un poco. No le decía nada en concreto.

- Todos esos chicos de pelo oscuro, comiendo chicle mientras volaban, haciendo piruetas para llamar la atención. –contestó sonriendo.

- ¿Te estás burlando de mí? –le preguntó, más enojado todavía. Él no estaba jugando, era capitán del equipo, no podía darse el lujo de elegir mal un integrante. Y ella se le reía en la cara.

- ¡No! ¡Te estoy hablando totalmente en serio! –Lily lo miraba seria- ¿Realmente no lo notaste?

James chasqueó la lengua de manera despectiva. Claro que no iba a notar algo tan irrelevante, estaba muy ocupado.

- ¿No tendrás algún problema de vista? –le preguntó él, burlándose.

- No. Estoy segura de lo que vi. Después puedes preguntarle a Avril, que estaba conmigo –ella estaba segura de lo que decía, así que decidió dejar el tema.

- Para mí que te estás por quedar ciega. O tal vez, -bromeaba- estás tan enamorada que no puedes dejar de verme, incluso en figuras repetidas.

- No empecemos con la pavada… -interrumpió Lily.

- O también podría ser –seguía bromeando, sin tener en cuenta la interrupción- que extrañas al antiguo Potter…

- ¡Ni muerta! –lo volvió a interrumpir, pero riendo.

- ¡Oh! –Exclamó, haciéndose el dolido- ¡Estás insultando el gran pasado de James Potter! ¡Me las pagarás!

- Uh… -se burló ella, haciendo como si temblara- me muero de miedo.

James empezó a hacerle cosquillas, pero Lily se escapó y empezó a correr. Obviamente, él la persiguió.

- ¡¿Para esto entrenas tanto?! –Le gritaba ella mientras corría- No puedes alcanzarme.

Podría haberla agarrado desde un principio, ambos lo sabían, y sin embargo seguían corriendo. Hasta que Lily comenzó a cansarse, y James decidió acortar su sufrimiento.

La alcanzó y la aprisionó en sus brazos.

- ¿Tienes algo que decir en contra de mi entrenamiento? –le susurró al oído. James sentía la respiración agitada de ambos, producto de la persecución y ninguno de los dos podía hablar claramente.

- No señor, disculpe. –contestó Lily, sonriendo, sin pizca alguna de arrepentimiento.

- Eso no sonó muy convincente –aclaró él.

Lily acercó su rostro al suyo. Estaban tan cerca que James podía ver cada detalle de sus ojos verdes.

De repente, y sin ningún aviso, sintió la pequeña mano de ella en su rostro, a modo de pequeño golpecito.

- Parece que el entrenamiento está surgiendo efecto. –Dijo, alejándose de él, y liberándose de su agarre- Sigue así.

James quedó un tanto consternado, realmente no se esperaba eso. Una vez recobrado de la impresión, sonrió. La agarró del brazo y la atrapó otra vez.

- Que predecible –dijo ella, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La besó. Él nunca quedaría pagando un beso, y menos cuando se lo hacían desear.

Llovía. Era un asqueroso martes lluvioso. James no pudo evitar sonreír con cierta satisfacción en todo el día, el Profeta no se había equivocado. Era el día perfecto para saber quién sería su buscador. Éste tendría que soportar que fuera un día de semana, que fuera avisado sin ninguna anticipación, la incesante lluvia y las pruebas que él pusiera. Si de algo estaba seguro, era que lograría sacar la basura del medio.

Delegó al equipo la tarea de avisar a todos los aspirantes que fueran al campo luego de clases, para elegir al buscador.

- ¡Potter! –McGonagall lo fulminaba con la mirada- Me encantaría que prestara atención a mi clase.

- Perdone, me distraje con la forma que adquieren sus labios cuando modula –le respondió sonriendo.

- Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor –sentenció la profesora.

Cinco puntos no eran nada. En la misma clase podría doblar los puntos perdidos fácilmente. James lo sabía, y sabía que la profesora también lo sabía. No por nada era el mejor de su clase.

Y así todo, no pudo evitar la mirada reprobatoria de Lily, que estaba sentada delante suyo. Le dedicó un gesto de disculpa antes de que se diera vuelta.

"_Los que fueron prefectos alguna vez, nunca dejan de serlo"_, pensaba James, riendo.

Cuando fue el momento de salir de la clase, saltó de su asiento, emocionado.

- ¿Cómo puede contentarlo tener que elegir un buscador? –escuchó que Lily preguntaba a alguien.

- Él es feliz con pequeñas cosas –escuchó que le contestó Peter.

Corría sonriendo, en dirección al campo de juego, pensando en cuánto de cierto tendría esa frase.

La lluvia que le pegaba en el rostro le impedía ver bien, pero ya se acostumbraría y podría hacerlo.

Los titulares entrenaban montados en sus escobas, y en el suelo estaban los aspirantes a buscador. Los contó, habían ido once. Ya se había deshecho de cuatro con el clima.

Miró hacia las gradas donde Remus y Lily estaban observándolo, paraguas en mano. Sonrió complacido, porque definitivamente era feliz con ese tipo de cosas.

- Bueno, ¡no perdamos tiempo! –les dijo luego de saludarlos- Empecemos con la selección que se va a dar mientras el equipo entrena, para que se vayan acostumbrando al movimiento en el campo mientras hacen lo que deben.

- ¡Disculpen la tardanza! –dijo una chica corriendo hacia donde estaba el grupo- Acabo de salir de un castigo con Slughorn y me avisaron.

James le pegó un rápido vistazo a la chica de contextura física pequeña, rubia y de ojos claros para saber que no resistiría.

- Está bien, todavía no empezamos. –Le contestó, y siguió dirigiéndose al grupo- Es importante destacar que una situación como la de hoy puede darse siempre que estén en el equipo, sin importar el clima, o el momento que sea, deben venir a entrenar. Es un requisito mantenerse en un buen estado físico y alimentarse de manera saludable –hizo silencio un momento para crear más expectativa- ¿Pueden verlos? –Preguntó dirigiendo su mirada hacia el equipo que entrenaba- Están acá a pesar de la lluvia, soportando las salidas de locura que tiene su capitán. Pero lo hacen con gusto. Porque aman el Quidditch, desean ganar la copa este año y ser personas de las que se hablarán durante años en los pasillos del colegio. -Dirigió su mirada hacia los nueve chicos y tres chicas presentes- Por eso es que, si se arrepienten de hacer la prueba, éste es el momento de irse.

Había duda en algunas miradas, pero ninguno se movió de su lugar, no por nada eran Gryffindors. James prosiguió:

- Lo primero que voy a hacer es dividirlos en parejas.

Juntó a dos gemelas, sabiendo que era cruel si hacía que compitan directamente entre ellas, pero habían ido a una selección donde solo quedaba una persona con el puesto. Desde el principio ellas se pusieron en ese aprieto.

No sabía con quién poner a la chica rubia, así que se fijó en su pergamino y encontró con que había un chico de quinto, su mismo año. Tampoco cabían los que eran amables con las chicas en el campo de juego, y sabía que esa chica no lograría derrotar a ningún chico, así que esa prueba se dirigía hacia el chico.

Juntó a unos chicos que sabía que eran mejores amigos; a unos primos; a un engreído de cuarto año con uno de sexto, para bajarle el ego; y por último a dos chicos de segundo y tercer año.

- Va a salir un grupo por vez, y lo que tienen que hacer es atraparme. El primero que lo logra, queda dentro para la próxima prueba, y el que no… bueno, es evidente. –Se rió James, con un poco de maldad- Así, como mucho, quedará la mitad de ustedes, o tal vez menos, porque si ninguno logra agarrarme en cinco minutos quedan ambos descalificados.

Los primeros fueron los más chicos, el grupo de segundo y tercer año.

Cuando remontó vuelo, James se dio la libertad de volver a mirar hacia las gradas. Remus y Lily hablaban, y por cómo estaba la situación no parecía nada bueno. Lily estaba blanca como el papel, y su amigo la agarraba de los hombros para que la escuchara.

Inevitablemente se preocupó, pero no podía hacer nada en ese momento. Estaba muy ocupado evitando que ninguno de los dos chicos lo atraparan.

Luego de cinco minutos, no habían conseguido siquiera rozarlo, así que ambos se fueron del campo.

Volvió a dirigir su vista hacia las gradas, donde vio cómo Lily se iba corriendo, y Remus lo observaba a él con cara de arrepentido.

James pensó lo peor. ¿Se habría declarado? Remus no era tan idiota –ni tan suicida- como para hacerlo. Lily era, oficialmente, su novia. No se tiraría de cabeza a una pileta tan vacía. Y sin embargo, era lo único que se le ocurría que podría haber hecho.

El siguiente grupo fue del chico de cuarto con el de sexto. James estaba distraído, así que fue fácil para el de sexto alcanzarlo. Una victoria aplastante contra el engreído.

La lluvia empezó a golpear con más fuerza, y lo llamó a la realidad. James no se permitió volver a distraerse de esa manera, estaba en la búsqueda del mejor buscador para el equipo, no se perdonaría si quedaba arruinada por su culpa.

Al parecer los primos no eran tan unidos como pensaba, porque competían entre sí sin asco. A James ese grupo le pareció más interesante, porque era costoso esquivarlos y que no llegaran a tocarlo. Pero compitieron tanto entre sí -en vez de concentrarse en el objetivo-, que ninguno de los dos lo agarró antes de que llegara el tiempo límite.

Lo tentaba la idea de acercarse hasta Remus y preguntarle qué había hecho, pero al dirigir su vista hacia las gradas, descubrió que ya no estaba ahí. Lo insultó por su cobardía para enfrentarse directamente a él.

El grupo que seguía era el de la rubia y el chico del mismo curso. Con ellos no sólo lo preocupaba cuán rápido pudiera ser el chico para atraparlo, sino además, cómo se comportaba con su compañera.

Pero, se sorprendió al ver que, la que se comportaba amablemente, era ella. Era definitivamente mucho mejor que su compañero, y James tuvo que prestar atención a lo que él debía hacer, porque o si no, se lo dejaría muy fácil.

Cuando ella estaba a punto de alcanzarlo James se metió entre los golpeadores, así tendría que frenar para no llevarse de lleno una bludger. Pero ella no frenó, sino que esquivó la que venía hacia su cuerpo, y logró sujetarlo de la túnica.

De los mejores amigos ganó el que era más alto, de sexto año, cuando James tuvo que esquivar a un cazador.

Y por último dejó a las gemelas, para que tuvieran que aguantarse los nervios mientras veían a los demás hacer la prueba, y para darles tiempo si querían tomar alguna decisión.

Fue una decisión correcta, porque ambas decidieron abandonar. Y se marcharon, abrazadas y con una risa tonta.

De doce quedaron sólo tres participantes: la chica rubia, el chico que derrotó fácilmente al engreído y el más alto de los dos amigos.

Juntó a los tres y en el aire les explicó en qué consistiría la siguiente prueba.

- Lo siguiente es una carrera de obstáculos. Mientras el equipo entrena, ustedes tienen que ir de los aros de un extremo, hasta los del otro lado. Ida y vuelta. El último queda descalificado.

Los tres asintieron con la cabeza. Estaban empapados hasta la médula, James quería acortar lo más que podía la selección. El equipo estaba ahí ayudándolo, y no quería que se le enfermara ningún jugador, ni su futuro buscador. Y además no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que había visto de Remus y Lily.

Tocó el silbato para dar comienzo a la carrera. Ya suponía que quedaría afuera la chica. Muy pocas sobrevivían a sus requerimientos, prueba de ello era que había una sola chica en el equipo. Era la mejor golpeadora que había visto nunca.

Teniendo eso en cuenta, solo había que ver cómo jugaban los chicos.

Una bludger le pegó en la cola de la escoba del grandote que se deshizo del engreído, haciendo que se desviara, y los otros dos tomaran ventaja. Un error tan pequeño provocó su derrota.

Solo quedaban dos. La chica rubia y el chico alto. ¿Esa chica tendría mucha suerte o realmente era habilidosa? No la había observado con detalle porque creía que iba a perder desde el principio. Fuera lo que fuera, ambas cosas vendrían bien al equipo. Así que dejó de pensar que sería malo que ella ganara.

- Para los últimos dos, soltaré la verdadera Snitch.

No había que aclarar nada más. Todos querían terminar con esa prueba para poder sacarse esa ropa mojada y ducharse.

Los tres volvieron al suelo, donde James liberó la brillante bolita dorada y luego de darle un tiempo de ventaja, dio la orden de que empezaran con la última prueba. Él los vigilaba para ver sus movimientos. El chico alto era muy bueno, no había llegado a esa instancia por que sí. Y aún no sabía decir si la rubia tenía muy buenos reflejos o si era suerte. Siempre se movía en el momento exacto para no chocarse con otro jugador o que la bludger no le diera.

Luego de unos minutos, el chico viró hacia abajo rápidamente. La chica también la vio e hizo el mismo movimiento, pero estaba más alto que él, por lo que estaba en desventaja.

Así todo, bajó en picada rápidamente, hasta que quedó a la par del otro chico. La snitch, que escapaba delante de ellos, se colocó debajo de la escoba del chico, por lo que a ella se le dificultaba más que al otro para alcanzarla.

Estaban cerca del suelo, pero iban a mucha velocidad. Sin embargo, ella con la mano estirada se tiró de la escoba, cayendo con fuerza al suelo, boca abajo.

James se dirigió rápidamente hacia ella, que levantó el brazo y mostró su puño cerrado, donde estaba la snitch.

Tuvieron que curarle la barbilla sangrante, pero Judy Ice era la buscadora.

Se cambió la ropa en dos patadas. No tenía tiempo que perder, tenía que saber qué había pasado con Lily y Remus.

La vio de espaldas, en un pasillo cercano a la Sala Común y corrió hacia ella.

- ¡Lily! –la llamó, notando, aunque trataba de controlar, la desesperación que sentía.

- ¡Es James Potter! –exclamó la chica al darse vuelta.

James quedó confundido un momento.

- Eh… creo que me confundí –dijo revolviéndose el pelo, nervioso.

- La vi en la Sala Común hace unos momentos –dijo la chica desconocida, refiriéndose a la verdadera Lily.

- Ah… -James todavía estaba consternado- Gracias.

Corrió hacia la Sala Común, todavía traumado en lo parecida que era esa chica a Lily, o por lo menos vista de atrás.

Le dijo rápidamente la contraseña a la Dama Gorda. Pero fue muy rápido y la mujer no entendió y le hizo repetir la contraseña.

Logró entrar al tercer intento, ya histérico.

Recorrió rápidamente la mirada por toda la sala. Pero no había rastro de Lily, y tampoco de sus amigos.

Subió a la habitación que compartía con los Merodeadores y ahí estaba la persona que buscaba.

- ¿Dónde está Lily? –preguntó, tratando de mantener la calma.

- Estoy seguro que en mis bolsillos, no –le contestó Remus con una sonrisa.

James lo miró tratando de explicarle de esa manera, que no estaba para bromas.

- ¿Qué le dijiste? –James ya no lo miraba, estaba muy ocupado buscando el mapa del Merodeador en su baúl.

- ¿A Lily? –Remus se hacía el tonto y James lo sabía muy bien.

- ¿De quién más estamos hablando? –cuestionó, perdiendo la paciencia.

- Está bien, –dijo el lobo riendo- tranquilo James.

- ¡¿Tranquilo?! –Así como Remus lograba tranquilizarlo, con el mismo tono de voz podía exasperarlo- ¡¿Te crees que no vi cómo hablaban y que ella se fue corriendo?!

- Si no te tranquilizas, no vas a lograr comprender lo que le dije, y vas a decir cosas de las que te vas a arrepentir.

- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?! –vociferó James, que además de perder la compostura por lo que su amigo le decía, no encontraba el Mapa por ninguna parte.

- ¿Buscas esto? –preguntó el rubio blandiendo el bendito pedazo de pergamino en su mano derecha.

James se lo arrebató violentamente, se sentó en su cama y comenzó a buscar a Lily.

- ¿Qué le dijiste? –preguntó, con la vista fija en los diferentes puntitos negros con sus etiquetas, un poco mas calmado.

Luego de un momento de silencio, Remus contestó.

- Le insinué que podrías ser un hombre lobo.

James encontró a Lily, que estaba en la biblioteca, y luego pudo procesar las palabras de Remus.

- ¡¿Qué?! –no entendía la razón de semejante acto. ¡Si el hombre lobo era él! Trataba de encontrar una respuesta a algo tan irracional, pero no lo lograba- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Su voz sonó mas dura de lo que debería sonar, pero no lo pudo evitar.

- Es la prueba. Tiene que superarla.

- ¡¿Con esa mentira?! ¡Yo no soy el hombre lobo!

James dejó traslucir el desánimo en su voz. No creía que fuera a pasarla si se trataba de que él fuera un hombre lobo. Lily era una chica inteligente, haría lo mas sensato.

Al instante se dio cuenta que no había tenido en cuenta los sentimientos del verdadero hombre lobo. Remus tuvo que soportar toda su vida el miedo a ser rechazado por las personas que quería. Y una vez que él tenía que soportar esa pequeña parte de lo que le tocaba a su amigo, no podía hacerlo con entereza. Le dio vergüenza dirigirle la vista a Remus.

- Perdón… no quise decir eso –no encontraba las palabras para hacerlo correctamente. Se sentía la peor basura existente.

- No te preocupes, te dije que si no estabas calmado ibas a decir cosas de las que arrepentirte. Ya lo tenía previsto.

- Eso me hace sentir peor, un hipócrita. Todos estos años diciéndote que no era para tanto…

- De verdad, no te preocupes. –Lo interrumpió Remus, con su sorprendente calma- Ahora tendríamos que ir a ver a Lily, para saber qué piensa.

Caminaban en silencio. James no apartaba la vista del suelo. No podía quitarse el sentimiento de culpabilidad. No encontraba la manera correcta de disculparse. No importaba que Remus dijera que no pasaba nada. Su reacción quedaría marcada, sin importar que fuera una prueba.

Lo que Lily dijera ahora sería muy importante. Pero no solo para él, sino también para Remus.

Si Lily lo rechazaba por ser un hombre lobo, sería un duro golpe para ambos. Porque sin importar cuánto la quería, ella estaría despreciando, en realidad, a su a su amigo. No sería necesario aclarar el asunto de quién era el verdadero, si eso no iba a cambiar las cosas.

Llegaron a la biblioteca sin decir ni una palabra. No porque James no quisiera, pero cuando levantó la vista, notó que Remus estaba nervioso. A fin de cuentas, Lily y Remus ya eran amigos antes de que ella pudiera soportarlo a él.

La encontraron guardando una gran pila de libros en sus respectivos estantes.

- Lily. –La llamó para saludarla- Traté de darte el mayor tiempo posible, pero bueno… ya sabes cómo es –le dijo haciendo referencia a James.

- Está bien, ya tengo una respuesta –contestó seria, mientras seguía acomodando los libros.

- Entonces debería dejarlos solos –dijo Remus girando para irse.

- No. Creo que te tendrías que quedar. –Contestó Lily sin mirarlos- A fin de cuentas, fuiste el que abrió la boca –dijo con algo de dureza en la voz.

Ninguno se atrevió a contradecirla. Estaba claramente de mal humor, y eso no podía ser una buena señal.

Lily terminó de acomodar los libros en su lugar, y se encaminó hacia fuera de la biblioteca. James y Remus se miraron, un tanto asustados, y decidieron seguirla.

Estuvo tentado un par de veces de preguntar a dónde iban, pero prefirió no hacerlo.

Finalmente ella entró en un aula y ellos hicieron lo mismo.

- ¡¿Se puede saber por qué no me habías dicho nada?! –Explotó. En algún momento lo iba a hacer. Y la acusación iba directa a James, que de pronto se vio sin poder decir nada, como si realmente fuera dueño de esa situación.

- La verdad es que… -balbuceó a duras penas. La energía que liberaba la chica era aterradora, no daba ganas de discutir, ni siquiera de defenderse.

- ¡Somos NOVIOS James! ¿No crees que ese pequeño detalle no debería omitirse?

James miró a Remus, al que se le aparecía una pequeña sonrisa. La situación era crítica y él se daba la oportunidad de reír, ¿en qué estaba pensando?

- Realmente lo siento –James estaba otra vez pidiendo disculpas.

- Estuviste exponiéndote tanto tiempo al peligro… la estupidez debe ser contagiosa –dijo con voz cansada. Había estado tensa, y recién en ese momento se estaba permitiendo liberarse un poco.

A James no le cuadraban esas palabras. ¿Por qué un hombre lobo estaría en peligro? Volvió a mirar a su amigo, para saber si él comprendía las palabras de Lily. Se asombró al ver que había palidecido un poco, y la miraba fijamente.

- ¿Creíste que me tragaría que él es un hombre lobo? –le preguntó Lily, señalando con la cabeza hacia James- Me diste la oportunidad perfecta para darme cuenta. Cuando lo aprendimos en tercero aún no te conocía, pero con la información acumulada en todos estos años, ¿pensaste que no descubriría -si leía nuevamente- quién es el verdadero hombre lobo?

Lily ya no atacaba a James, ahora la agresión era hacia Remus.

- No tendría que haber dudado de la Premio Anual, ¿verdad? –contestó su amigo, a la defensiva.

- ¡No tendrías que haber dudado de tu amiga! –le espetó Lily, realmente enojada. - ¿O acaso soy de tan poca confianza?

Ahora le tocaba a Remus quedarse sin palabras, definitivamente esa respuesta no era la que se podría haber imaginado.

Ninguno de los dos podía decir nada. Pensaban que ella los iba a sacar corriendo, que les iba a pegar una patada en el trasero a cada uno y mandarlos a volar, pero fue totalmente distinto. Los estaban retando porque no le habían dicho antes.

- Me voy a comer. No soporto estar en el mismo ambiente que dos idiotas.

El portazo de Lily los volvió a la realidad. Se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron, felices.

Y se dieron cuenta de que ellos también tenían hambre.

- ¡Ella es nuestra bomba sorpresa de este año! Por eso no puedo exponerla a los entrenamientos oficiales.

James discutía con uno de sus jugadores del equipo sobre la nueva buscadora, mientras volvía de un duro entrenamiento.

- ¡Pero está ahí dando vueltas por el campo!… si no va a hacer nada no le hagas perder tiempo y que sólo aparezca en los entrenamientos especiales.

James no pudo pensar demasiado en una respuesta, porque llegó Peter corriendo e interrumpió la conversación acalorada.

- Cornamenta… es… Sirius. –El pobre aún no se recuperaba del trote- Dice que tienes… que tienes que ver la última prueba.

James no necesitó más explicación para dejar al chico con un "¡Lo pensaré!" y salir corriendo con su amigo.

- ¿Dónde están? –le preguntó mientras corrían.

- En el tercer piso… ya vas a ver –le contestó escuetamente, para no perder el aliento.

Llegaron al punto de reunión caminando, el alma se les salía del cuerpo. Ahí estaban Remus y Avril esperando.

- ¿Y ésta que pinta acá? –preguntó James un poco recuperado, haciendo referencia a Avril.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa?! –Ella cayó en el juego de James- Lily es mi amiga, y Sirius dijo que también es importante que sepa cómo le va en esta prueba.

- Mira que interesante –le contestó James indiferente, como si le hablara del clima- ¿Y donde están esos dos?

- Ya tienen que estar en el aula –contestó Remus, guiándolos.

Doblaron en una esquina y pararon frente a la primera puerta que se les apareció.

- ¿Qué estamos esperando? –preguntó James, al ver que nadie pasaba.

- ¡Cállate! –Lo retó Avril- Ella no puede saber que estamos acá.

De repente, la puerta desapareció.

- Es un hechizo. –Explicó Remus antes que nadie preguntara lo obvio- Para ellos la puerta sigue estando, no nos pueden ver, ni escuchar.

- ¿Para qué me llamaste? –la voz de Lily calló todo lo que pudieran haber preguntado las personas que estaban detrás de la 'puerta'.

- Porque es hora de terminar con esto, y llevar a cabo la última prueba –le contestó Sirius, abandonando la silla donde estaba sentado.

- Al fin uno que le avisa –susurró James. Aunque no pudieran verlos ni oírlos, habló bajo por puro reflejo.

- Bueno, ¿en qué consiste? –preguntó Lily, un poco nerviosa.

- Antes de eso quiero hacerte unas preguntitas, ¿puedo? –Sirius se acomodó arriba de un escritorio.

- ¿Es parte de la prueba responderlas? –preguntó calculadora.

- Se podría decir que es un precalentamiento –le contestó sonriendo.

- Supongo que no me queda otra opción. –Lily se resignó- Dispara.

- ¿Por qué decidiste ser la novia de James? –preguntó luego de pensarlo un momento.

Lily también meditó en la respuesta que iba a dar.

- Porque me lo propuso –contestó con simpleza.

- Si, pero lo rechazaste durante años. ¿Por qué ahora? –Lily estaba contestando de la misma manera que Sirius lo hacía y eso molestaba sobremanera al chico de ojos grises.

Lily lo observó, calculando cuánto tendría que contestar de las preguntas que él le hiciera, y mientras, pensaba en la respuesta.

- Porque me di cuenta que lo quiero, y lo necesito más de la cuenta.

Lily no contestó con dulzura o el tonito cursi al que le correspondería la frase. Su voz sonó rígida. Evidentemente, eran cosas que no le gustaba compartir con otros.

- ¿Y qué pasará si no pasas la prueba? –le preguntó Sirius, tratando de ganar tiempo ya que no se le ocurría nada mejor.

- Nada, todo seguirá su curso.

- Y entonces, ¿por qué decides hacerla, y te esfuerzas tanto por superarla? –preguntó extrañado.

- Porque quiero ser aceptada por sus amigos, y mejor aún, yo también ser amiga de ellos.

Sirius levantó las cejas, en señal de asombro y pensó bien la siguiente pregunta.

- ¿Y por qué crees que Evans es la chica adecuada para James?

James pudo ver el rostro confundido de Lily ante la pregunta. Luego bajó la mirada al suelo.

James creyó que había empezado a llorar, o algo por el estilo, porque no levantaba la cabeza. Pero cuando lo hizo, fue con una sonrisa.

- Es que yo no creo que sea la chica adecuada para tu amigo. ¿No viste cómo discutimos, cómo lo golpeo, cómo nos llevamos la contraria mutuamente? No sé realizar hechizos de limpieza, prefiero quedarme encerrada leyendo antes que ir a una fiesta... –Lily se detuvo- ¿Pero crees que una chica con una personalidad débil o muy amorosa pueda con James? –Preguntó con escepticismo- Yo creo que no. Que la usaría y luego la tiraría a la basura. ¿O acaso él no era así?

Sirius no contestó. Lily decidió terminar con la respuesta.

- Creo que por el simple hecho de que esté conmigo me hace ser la correcta, no mi personalidad o el origen de mi familia. ¿No es igual con los amigos? –Lily no esperó una respuesta de parte de Sirius- Ahora, ¿podríamos terminar con el precalentamiento o quieres saber algo más?

- Sabes que James es como un hermano para mí, y yo uno para él. –No era una pregunta, era una afirmación, por lo que Lily no respondió- Somos inseparables desde el primer día de nuestra amistad, lo sabemos todo del otro y nunca nada nos separó, ni siquiera las novias…

La mirada de Lily era como cuando escuchaba a un profesor, quería saber a dónde iba a llegar lo que estaba explicando. James también se lo preguntaba.

- …nunca existieron límites entre nosotros. Sin importar qué es, tenemos acceso a las cosas del otro. Me refiero a cosas materiales, como la ropa, los libros, nuestras casas –_"si, vos a la mía" _pensaba James-, y las que no son materiales, como nuestros padres –_"otra vez los míos"_- o nuestras relaciones amorosas –concluyó Sirius.

Lily volvió a sonreír, cayendo en la cuenta. Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, se llevó las manos a la cara y se oyó un gran suspiro. Volvió la vista hacia Sirius, que se había acercado a ella.

- ¿Estás diciendo que la tercer prueba es aceptar -o no- ser compartida por ustedes dos?

James necesitó que Lily lo expresara en voz alta para querer entrar al aula y golpear a Sirius por las estupideces que decía. Pero para asombro suyo, no podía moverse. Ni el más mínimo músculo lo obedecía.

- Tuve que hechizarte, –explicó Remus- fue a pedido de Sirius. Luego se lo cobras a él.

- Que lista, Evans –contestó Sirius, acercándose más a ella.

- Entonces es sencillo. –contestó ella, dándole la espalda a Sirius- Peter fingió una lastimadura en la muñeca para saber si yo lo ayudaría o no. Remus le pasó su problemita a James para saber si yo lo aceptaría…

Lily se volteó para volver a mirar a Sirius, sentándose en la misma silla en la que él había estado cuando ella llegó. De modo que quedaron en la situación inicial, pero invertidos.

- Y Sirius me quiere hacer creer que comparten TODO para saber si yo le soy fiel a James. –Dictaminó, victoriosa- Parece que, después de todo, son buenas personas los Merodeadores… -le dijo con una gran sonrisa, y luego aclaró- o por lo menos con las personas que quieren.

Sirius le devolvió una cálida sonrisa, una que Lily nunca había visto, y que el resto del grupo solo veía esporádicamente.

- Lily, James: pasaron la prueba.

James, que se vio liberado del hechizo, entro rápidamente al aula.

- ¿Qué significa eso? ¡Si era para Lily! –le dijo, mientras lo golpeaba en el hombro.

- No, -lo corrigió Peter- la broma fue diseñada para ambos.

- Era importante que vos también supieras lo que pasaba y así sufrías un poco –agregó Remus.

- Y que Lily viera con qué mentirosos estamos tratando –agregó Avril, aferrándose del brazo de Sirius.

- ¡Propongo una fiesta por el noviazgo aceptado por los Merodeadores! –exclamó Peter, ganando los aplausos y vítores del resto.

O bueno, de casi todo el resto. James y Lily estaban muy ocupados un poco apartados.

- Realmente creí que ibas a caer en esta última –confesó James.

- Que tontito. Fue la más fácil de todas. –Contestó orgullosa- Él realmente es una buena persona, ¿no? –preguntó, haciendo referencia a Sirius.

- Sí, sí que lo es.

- Hey, ¿se apuntan a la fiesta en honor a ustedes? –les preguntó Peter emocionado.

- ¡Sí! ¿Cómo no? –contestó James, contento.

Volteó para ver la aprobación de Lily, pero no estaba.

- No tengo ganas de fiesta –dijo con voz cansina.

- Pero, ¡no podemos no ir! –se quejó James

- Puedes ir si quieres, yo paso.

- Lily, ¡es en honor de los dos! ¡No puedo representar yo solo a la pareja!

Siguieron discutiendo hasta que Lily se rindió. Ante la cortesía no podía luchar, y ese fue el arma que utilizó James para ganar esa vez.

/-.-.-.-.-\


	3. Cap 3: Vemos lo que queremos ver

_**Capitulo 3: Vemos lo que queremos ver, y eso no lo soporta**_

Salieron del despacho algo impresionados, ninguno decía nada. Caminaban de regreso a la Sala Común, demasiados aturdidos con sus propios pensamientos como para expresar alguno en voz alta.

- No imaginaba que era tan grave.

El susurro de Peter los despertó a todos de su aletargamiento, llamándolos un poco a la realidad.

- El ministerio no permite que los medios de comunicación releven mucho, por eso es que no podemos saber más de lo que nos dicen. –Le contestó Lily, haciendo una pausa antes de seguir hablando- O hasta ahora.

- Yo me voy a unir –dijo Avril decidida-, toda mi familia está peleando, no puedo quedarme atrás. Ustedes, ¿Qué van a hacer?

- Creo que eso es algo que hay que pensar detenidamente, y hablar con nuestras familias. –Le contestó James, de una manera sorprendentemente prudente- Tienes la "ventaja", por decir de algún modo, de que la tuya ya esté en el baile. Pero la de Lily, por ejemplo, seguro que se opone.

- No me importa si no quieren, yo voy a pelear –contestó ella tozuda.

- Dije que hay que pensarlo -recalcó James de manera cortante.

Lily no le contestó, pero él notó que estaba molesta, porque se mordía el labio inferior.

- James tiene razón –salió Remus al rescate-, no es algo para tomar a la ligera. Una vez que decidamos ya no hay vuelta atrás. O peleamos junto a Dumbledore, o nos quedamos escondidos esperando a que todo termine.

James miró a Remus como queriendo comérselo vivo. Mejor que no ayudara, si iba a terminar haciendo ver que los que no peleaban eran unos cobardes.

Llegaron a la Sala Común, por lo que tuvieron que interrumpir la charla. El director les había dicho que el tema era confidencial, así que no podían hablar si no estaban solos.

Lily se fue con Avril a las habitaciones de las chicas, porque querían hablar solas.

James las miró mientras subían las escaleras charlando animadamente. Hasta ese momento Avril era la única en el grupo de cuatro varones, y Lily ya no tenía a los gemelos Wright. Era un gran alivio que fueran amigas.

- ¡Cornamenta! –Sirius lo llamó, acomodado en una de las mesas del rincón de la sala, junto a los otros dos Merodeadores.

James se acercó a ellos extrañado. Nunca se sentaban en ese lugar, no tenía muy buena iluminación y no le llegaba el calor de la chimenea. Solo la usaban cuando querían hablar sin ser escuchados. Pero parecía que la situación lo ameritaba.

- Hermano, realmente fue cobarde lo que dijiste –lo atacó Sirius.

- ¡No lo dije por mí! –Se defendió como pudo- Sabes que soy el primero en decir que sí. Pero no quiero que Lily esté dentro.

- Me quedo mas tranquilo, entonces –Sirius suspiró aliviado.

- Así que, ¿los cuatro decidimos estar adentro? –preguntó Remus, acomodándose un mechón de pelo que se le iba directo a los ojos.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza. No iban a permitir que una guerra tan importante se librase sin ellos.

- ¿Y cómo vas a hacer para que Lily no pelee? –preguntó con Peter con algo de sorna.

- Colagusano tiene razón, James. –Reconoció Sirius- Es una metida, no le gusta que la dejen afuera.

James se rascó la cabeza, pensando.

- Tal vez, -dijo luego de un momento de silencio- lo mejor que sería que no se entere de que nos estamos reuniendo. Nosotros nos encargamos de explicarle a Dumbledore cuál es la situación.

- No me gusta. –le contestó Remus- Se va a enojar, y mucho.

- Yo me encargo de eso –le contestó James, algo molesto.

Las primeras veces no tuvieron tantos problemas para ir a las reuniones sin Lily.

- ¿Y Avril?

Era viernes a la tarde, Lily bajó a la Sala Común, con el pelo mojado por haberse bañado hacía unos instantes, interrogando a James y Peter.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó James, levantando la vista de su tablero de ajedrez mágico.

- Porque se me ocurrió una idea para la fiesta de Año Nuevo… -empezó a contestarle su novia, pero se interrumpió- ¡¿Pero qué tanto tengo que andar explicando? ¡Quiero saber dónde está!

- No te alteres, –le contestó sin apartar la vista del tablero, para que no notara que mentía- sólo tenía curiosidad. Remus, Sirius y Avril están en la biblioteca. Remus le está ayudando con Runas, y Sirius estará como cenicero de moto, molestando.

- James, ya tenemos que ir –interrumpió Peter.

- ¡Es verdad! –le contestó James, exaltándose.

- ¿A dónde? –preguntó Lily curiosa.

James inventó rápidamente, con la emoción se había olvidado de ella.

- Tenemos castigo con McGonagall.

- ¿Hasta qué hora? –le preguntó ella, apenada por tener que quedarse sola.

- Realmente no lo sé.

James la besó rápidamente en los labios como despedida. Trató de no prestarle mucha atención al hecho de que era un beso traicionero.

Pero luego de varias semanas de estar yendo y viniendo, caras de complicidad y muchas horas de soledad, Lily comenzó a desconfiar.

- ¿Y los chicos?

Lily y Remus volvían de Aritmancia, la única clase que tomaban sólo ellos dos.

- Ni idea –mintió descaradamente.

- ¿Y el Mapa? –preguntó ella, empezando a desconfiar. Vio que Remus levantó las cejas, señal de que algo no andaba del todo bien.

- Lo tiene Canuto.

Lily entrecerró sus ojos, él había vuelto a arquear las cejas.

- Remus, ¿somos amigos? –le preguntó ella con tono de tristeza, puesto a propósito por la ocasión.

Él la miró extrañado.

- Claro que sí –esa vez las cejas estaban normales.

- Entonces, ¿podrías decirme qué está pasando?

Remus bajó la mirada.

- No sé a qué te referís –contestó débilmente.

- Me están escondiendo algo, no creas que no lo sé, no soy tan estúpida. –Lily había dejado el tono de tristeza para hablar con rudeza- Me están mintiendo, todos ustedes.

- ¿No estarás volviéndote un poco psicótica? –trató de eludirla con un tono burlón.

- No me parece para nada gracioso –lo retó, mientras subía las escaleras hacia su habitación, enojada.

- ¿Y Lily? –preguntó James. Estaban todos en el Gran Salón, a punto de cenar, pero faltaba ella- No la vi en toda la tarde desde que salimos de las clases.

Ninguno contestó, no tenían la más remota idea.

Comenzaron a cenar. James no dejaba de echar rápidas miradas hacia las puertas de entrada del Gran Salón, pero ella no aparecía.

Cuando hizo aparición, lo hizo acompañada de un chico alto. ¡Pero si era el mismo que perdió el puesto de buscador en la última instancia contra Judy! Charlaban muy animadamente, y se despidieron para sentarse en sus respectivos lugares.

James dejó su flan para dirigirse a Lily.

- ¿Qué hacías con Cross?

Lily se servía budín en un plato, recién le contestó luego de dar el primer bocado.

- Hablaba –contestó sencillamente, como si comentara el clima, mientras volvía a meterse budín en la boca.

- ¿Era tan necesario saltarse la cena? –preguntó sarcásticamente.

- La verdad es que sí –contestó ella perdiendo la paciencia.

James no contestó, dándole fin a la discusión.

Ya no estaba tan tranquilo. En las juntadas secretas de los futuros miembros de la Orden del Fénix, se llevaba siempre el Mapa del Merodeador, y eran cada vez más frecuentes las veces que veía que Lily estaba en la biblioteca con Cross.

Y eso, lo iba poniendo más y más celoso.

Había amanecido todo cubierto de un manto blanco de nieve, y James no tenía ánimos como para lidiar en el entrenamiento con ese frío, así que canceló, mentalmente, el entrenamiento sorpresa.

- Buen día Cornamenta –saludó alegremente Remus.

James no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo hacía para poder despertarse con una sonrisa en la cara casi todos los días, y le gruñó algo como respuesta.

- Nosotros vamos bajando. –le dijo Sirius- Ya sabemos que no te gusta la nieve, pero no por eso puedes desperdiciar un sábado.

James asintió, molesto, y se volvió a tirar en la cama.

Su mente rápidamente llegó hasta Lily, y por consecuencia, en Cross. De sólo pensar en él le hervía la sangre. Apretó los puños y los dientes con fuerza, pero él no podía hacer nada.

Lily podía juntarse con quién quisiera, él no podía ni debía hacer nada contra eso. Pero era justamente lo que lo hacía sentir tan impotente, tan vulnerable. Además, sólo se veían en la biblioteca, en un lugar así de público no harían nada.

Unos débiles golpes sonaron en la puerta de la habitación, seguidas de un "¿Se puede?"

James reconoció esa voz, pero así y todo no contestó, ni siquiera abrió los ojos.

Escuchó cómo se abría la puerta, y unos pasos que se acercaban a él.

- James –al sentir que se sentaba en su cama abrió los ojos, y descubrió a una Lily muy preocupada- ¿Estás bien?

Asintió con la cabeza, esquivando su mirada.

Lily puso su mano en la frente de James.

- ¿Sabes? Nunca fui buena sabiendo si alguien tenía fiebre o no, me costó mucho trabajo aprender la diferencia. –a medida que hablaba palpaba diferentes puntos de la cara y cuello de James- Pero parece que no tienes temperatura.

James retuvo la mano que Lily estaba por sacar de su frente, y la besó.

- ¿James? –si antes Lily estaba preocupada, ahora lo estaba mucho mas.

- ¿Me das un beso?

Sentía que la perdía, que se le escurría de las manos, que la había tenido muy poco tiempo con él, y se estaba yendo con otro.

- Sólo si me dices qué te pasa –le contestó ella, tratando de imprimir un poco de alegría en la frase, pero la preocupación la sobrepasaba.

- No me gusta la nieve, es horrible, tremendamente blanca y fría. Nunca trae cosas buenas –James puso una excusa para su malestar con otra cosa que lo molestaba, pero no era verdad.

Lily apoyó su mano derecha en el pecho de James y se inclinó hacia él.

- Estás mintiendo –le susurró ella.

James hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, pero que no llegó a serlo. Colocó una mano en la espalda de ella, y la apretó contra su cuerpo.

- De verdad, ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó, ya asustada.

- Es la nieve, es la nieve… -farfulló, antes de besarla.

Pero Lily lo esquivó, y se separó de él rápidamente.

- Vamos a desayunar, ¿si?

James tomó la mano que ella le ofrecía y se levantó pesadamente, más triste que antes.

Odiaba tener que volver a dejarla sola, no soportaba la idea de que compartiera su tiempo con alguna otra persona mientras ellos entrenaban, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Se levantó de las escaleras, había estado mirando cómo jugaban Lily y Avril con la nieve, pero ya tenía que irse, esa vez le tocaba a Avril encargarse de distraer a Lily.

Ya estaban peleando cuando llegó Avril al aula que usaban para reunirse.

- ¿Qué le dijiste? –le preguntó Sirius mientras le sacudía la nieve que tenía pegada en la túnica.

- Que tenía teatro –contestó de manera sencilla, pero un poco molesta- ¿Realmente tenemos que hacer esto?

La pregunta iba dirigida a James, que se batía a duelo con Remus, pero él se hizo el que no la había escuchado.

James se estaba batiendo en un duelo contra un chico de Ravenclaw, cuando una lechuza entró al aula y le dejó una carta. Interrumpió el duelo para recogerla.

Dentro del sobre había una pequeña tarjetita, con una sola línea escrita. De un solo vistazo lo leyó, pero fue suficiente para que agarrara el Mapa y descubriera que nuevamente estaban juntos.

Sin darle ninguna explicación a nadie salió corriendo a buscarla.

El Mapa le mostraba que se separaban y Lily se dirigía hacia la Sala Común. Apuró el paso, no quería hablar allí, tenía que impedir que entrara.

Llegó a ella en un pasillo cercano al cuadro.

- Necesitamos hablar –le dijo James rápidamente, sin mirarla.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó ella caminando detrás de él.

James no contestó, solo seguía caminando, así que Lily tampoco le volvió a dirigir la palabra.

Cuando llegaron a la cima de la torre de Astronomía, recién ahí James paró y se volteó a verla.

- ¿Qué hacías con Cross?

- Hablaba –contestó cansinamente.

- No te creo –le recriminó duramente.

- No veo la razón porque no lo hagas –dijo Lily exasperada.

- ¿Me estás engañando con Cross? –preguntó dolido.

- ¡¿Qué? –preguntó ella, totalmente asombrada- ¡¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?

- ¿Entonces, qué significa esto? –James le extendió la pequeña tarjeta, arrugada por la presión que había ejercido cuando la tenía en la mano.

Él se sabía las palabras de memoria, desde que las leyó no podía sacárselas de la cabeza: _"Potter, deberías cuidarla mejor, se te está escapando de las manos. Gabriel Wright"_

Lily soltó una carcajada.

- Parece que todavía no aprende que no se tiene que meter en lo que no le importa.

A James lo irritó que ella tuviera la cara como para reír en una situación así.

- No sé qué es tan gracioso, ¡te estoy preguntando si me estás engañando!

Lily cambió totalmente el rostro. Antes se la veía preocupada, pero en ese momento estaba furiosa. Se acercó más a él.

- ¿Sabes cuál es el mayor de los miedos de un ladrón? –le susurró, con la voz contenida por la ira. James negó con la cabeza, preguntándose qué tenía que ver- A que le roben.

James no necesitaba explicación del golpe que había asestado Lily, y sin embargo ella la dio.

- Todas estas semanas que estuviste mintiéndome, haciendo que tus amigos también me mintieran te terminaron por nublar el juicio, haciéndote creer que yo te estaba engañando.

James no pudo contestar nada, lo había puesto en evidencia.

- Yo no miento, y la infidelidad es la cosa más asquerosa, cruel y cobarde que existe. ¡¿Cómo pudiste creer que yo haría algo así? –Lily explotó, en su voz ya no había sólo enojo, sino también dolor- ¡Permití que se entrenaran sin mi, y todo porque me pediste que lo hablara con mis padres! Cumplía un favor que le hice a McGonagall de ayudar a un chico de sexto en transformaciones, y aprovechaba los momentos en que me quedaba sola, así después podíamos estar juntos.

James se sintió aliviado, pero la mayor parte empezó a sentir cómo la culpabilidad lo iba hundiendo cada vez más.

- Le escribí una carta a Oliver, diciéndole que estaba un poco triste porque no podía pelear junto a ustedes, y Gabe debe haberla leído.

Cuando hablé con McGonagall le pregunté si no era mejor que ayudaras a Cross, pero ella me dijo que estabas ocupado… ¿tengo que seguir explicando cosas?

Ni siquiera podía mirarla a los ojos de lo mal que se sentía.

- La palabra idiota te queda chica –terminó por decir, con voz temblorosa.

James levantó la vista y percibió que Lily lloraba. No se atrevió a detenerla cuando se iba.

Se recostó contra la pared, pensando que el adjetivo idiota le quedaba muy chico.

/-.-.-.-.-\

**Bueno, este capitulo deja entrever lo mucho que Lily se parece a mi (si, tengo una deficiencia para alejarla de mi personalidad).**

**Muchas gracias a las personas que me agregaron a sus alertas... ¿querrían decirme cómo está yendo la historia? ¿Alguna duda, critica o comentario? Sera totalmente tomada en cuenta y respondido adecuadamente ;)**

**Se despide atte, diciendoles a los argentinos que anden por aqui: Feliz bicentenario! xD**

_**Aris **_


End file.
